Brave 03: A Passionate Pink Resolve
A Passionate Pink Resolve & A Gracious Green Gratitude is the third episode of Debo Sentai Kyoryuger. Plot At the Debo Base, Chaos is berating Raimein and Homuras for allowing Kaori/Candelilla to escape, but is calmed down by the arrival of Deizarus. Deizarus proceeds to point out that the Kyoryugers don't have their giant robot available, so they should figure out a plan before they're capable of doing that. Chaos tells Deizarus to meet up with Jinarik to make a plan. Yayoi hums out the tune of one of Kaori's/Candelilla's song as Torin/Yoshiaki trains, which leads to Endolf/Hideo complaining about the noise. They mention that Kaori has gone back to Hawaii, before Yayoi gets another Zyudenryu signal. The duo arrives at Texas, where the signal was raced to, and Torin/Yoshiaki asks for directions to the nearest town. Meanwhile, Karoi is on a private jet and en route to Texas to help out before she begins to think about how she misses Luckyuro. Kaori eventually arrives and sees a scare cow that resembles her missing 'sister', but ends up dropping a Zyudenshi before she can go. Luckyuro sees this and reveals her location to her 'sister'. Yoshiaki and Hideo arrive and both berate themselves for not recognizing Luckyuro in her human form, under the alias of Chiko Tanikawa, before the others are roped into helping Chiko with the last of her chores. Yoshiaki proceeds to inform her why they are there, but she's content with her life and doesn't wish to rejoin. Before she can be convinced, she becomes fearful and Yoshiaki detects a Debo Monster. Kaori springs into action, finds the Debo Monster and transforms into KyoryuPink. The boys proceed to transform and aid in battling the Debo Monster, Hayfear, but the other two Kyoryugers are infected with fear needles. Before Hayfear can do the same to KyoryuPink, he sees he's gathering the wrong emotional energy and proceeds to flee. Arash laughs in glee at the fact he managed to have his monster affect some of the Kyoryugers. Karoi attempts to restore her sister's courage, but is unsuccessful and proceeds to battle Hayfear to try and do that. Chiko manages to gather her resolve and break free from the fear holding her back and helps her sister in battle as KyoryuGreen (the two affectionately calling themselves the 'Brave Sisters'). They manage to beat the Debo Monster, but Tsuraira sings a bit and allows the Debo Monster to grow. KyoryuRed summons Gabutyra, but KyoryuBlack is chased away by chickens before he can summon Parasagun. The girls summon their Zyudenryu and form Kyoryuzin (the girls playfully calling it Kyoryuzin Sister). Hayfear is defeated and the girls join the boys back in Japan. Zyudenshi *KyoryuRed - Gabutyra (Transformation), Gabutyra (Battle Mode) *KyoryuBlack - Parasagun (Transformation) *KyoryuGreen - Zakutor (Transformation), Zakutor (Gaburicalibur), Zakutor (Battle Mode) *KyoryuPink - Dricera (Transformation), Dricera (Battle Mode) Errors To be added Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside Kamen Rider Hero Emblem 6, "Tales of the Greil Mercenaries".